Every Time Around
by Jules Heart
Summary: Look into the lives of the women of the Wrestling World, see how they deal with everything around them and how love fits into the compicated lives. Oneshot Series featuring all the WWE and former divas
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Every Time Around

**Author:** Juliette

**Rating: **Teen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you see in this fiction. They are the property of WWE and to themselves. So please do not sue me. Because all you will get from me is student loans and a very fat black and white cat named Max. And my new babies Haley, Nathan (For my OTH love) and Randy (After Orton). I have a real big crush on him at the moment lol.

Well Hello Everyone, with the success of my one-shot series All I Want For Christmas that I did for the holiday season. Once again I want to thank all my loyal reviewers once again for all their nice reviews. They all put a smile and my face and I really appreciate them. They know what this is all about; I had said that I was thinking about starting nice little one-shot series just about random things, because of all my idea for pairings. I like writing One-shots for some unknown reasons.

Ok about this series, So far it has four core diva's that will star in the one-shots. One chapter devoted to each diva and maybe a maybe a any different superstar. But the thing is that that all the guys can be repented like I would put Cena with Trish first but then I can write a Lita/Cena one shot right after it. I also want to say that I can do the same pairing many times so I could end up with at least seven one-shots just about Trish/Randy and even Lita/Cena. They will not have like a continuing theme unless I make note of it. I may do a follow up to the Lita/Jeff one-shot that I did in All I Want For Christmas so be on the look out.

Ok also I will be doing AU one-shots like the first one below. I like AU stories I excel in them, I will tell you in the author's Note what kind of story it is, Wrestling verse or Alternate Universe so not to confuse you.

Now I hope everyone understands that premise and know for the unveiling of the divas

**Trish Stratus, Lita, Victoria, Lilian Garcia.

* * *

**

**Headlights**

**AU Universe

* * *

**

Ever since she had been a child her mother had told her to shoot for the stars to never settle for anything less then the best, and she'd done just that, never allowing herself to fail, really never allowing herself to breathe. She would step on anyone to win, to get what her mother always thought she deserved.

Linda Stratus was a hard woman, pushing Trish to become strong and capable women. She didn't want her beautiful daughter to become what she was, a woman whose life had been cut short. Marring right out of high school and having Trish all before the age of twenty. Never allowing her young daughter to be second best, always pushing her to become what Linda thought was the perfect image of young women. Molding the girl into what she always wanted to be.

The sad thing about it though was that Trish never fought it, she allowed her mother to run her life, letting the older women pick and choose her friends and activates. She thought she owed it to the older women and the dark side to Linda's meddling was that instead of Trish becoming what she wanted her to be Trish a shy woman who just wanted to be able to live her life and whose one wish was to be a person who loved her for who she was and not who they wanted her to become, and one day when her car had broken down she found exactly that.

He had been the first person that seemed to actually see through all the high gloss her mother slathered on her every morning. Seeing that she really was a frazzled girl trying not cry when he had found her on the side of the road. He was a strong man whose dark eyes held more life in them then she had ever seen.

Randy Orton had seen the real Trish Stratus.

But he had not been in Linda's plan he had been distracting Trish from her goal, and she did not like the affect that he had on her daughter.

So like many other things in Trish's life, Linda ruined any happiness that Trish had known.

She had done everything to push Randy away from Trish even going so far to getting the young man arrested, but Randy had been steadfast by Trish's side never allowing Linda's blows to stop him from trying to get Trish away from her mother. But like most things Trish allowed her mother to win, she had finally given up.

She didn't want Randy to suffer a life he didn't deserve so she had let him go. Pushing him so hard away from her, doing everything to make him leave, it had taken time but she had finally succeeded. He was gone and now she was alone.

* * *

"Momma, I finished the wash." Trish called pulling her long blonde hair back away from her face.

"Good girl." Linda Stratus smiled as she came up beside her smaller daughter. Looking at the two was as different as night and day. One light like a sunbeam whose skin had a beautiful glow to it. The other so harden by the years, her dark hair pulled back severely showing off her prominent features.

"May I go out now? I just want to take a walk."

Linda's eyes narrowed at the request. "You're not going to go meet the damn boy are you child?"

Trish's eyes took a pained look. "No Momma, I promised you two weeks ago, to never see him again."

"Well all right but be quick about it. You have class tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." Trish said softly watching as the older women walked into her small bedroom.

Trish bowed her head, as tears tracked down her cheeks. The mixed with the rain that had started to fall not to long after she had started walking. Her mother would chastise her in the morning for staying out in the rain but she needed to be out here, she needed some time away from the constant strain. She wiped at absently at the mix of tears and rain on her face she never cried anymore, what was the point. She'd been through a lot in her life; pain had always been a constant she'd learned to live with. She had learned to live with her mother's constant demands of her. She never bucked the system her mother had set. When her mother decided Trish could no longer be friends with the redheaded girl in middle school Trish had never looked at her again. When Linda had decided Trish would go to the local college Trish had been filling out the applications not thirty minutes after. But this was different, loosing Randy felt like the final blow and she just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

She was nothing without him, just a creation her mother manipulated.

In the end, the thing that bothered her most was that it was her fault. She never said no, she pushed him away. He was gone because she had made him go.

Trish whimpered softly at the thought of never seeing his eyes again, so full of love, so full of life, so full of hope.

She heard the gentle rumble of an engine as she moved farther up from the street. She shouldn't have wandered so close to the road, especially this late at night.

She moved so that she was walking in the mud, she was already soaked to the bone what could a little mud do. The headlights blurring her vision, she was in direct sight of the driver now.

When the car slowed to a stop in front of her, Trish tried not to panic she didn't want to deal with a good Samaritan right now, but a familiar body exited the truck quickly she tried not to cry out and run into his arms.

"Trish, baby are you all right?" he asked as he rushed towards her pushing her wet hair away from her face, searching her for injuries.

When she didn't answer he pulled her too him wrapping his large brown coat around her shaking form. "Baby what are you doing out in the rain?"

"Walking."

He eyed her silently gently moving her to his truck. Picking her up slightly so she wouldn't hurt herself getting in he set her in the front seat. When he had her bucked in safety he quickly rushed to the drivers' side sliding in and starting the car so that the heat would switch on.

"Trish please what's the matter. Did Linda do something?" He asked his voice taking on hard edge.

"What hasn't she done?" Trish said as she wiped the tears that sprang to her eyes. "She made my friends go away, she wouldn't let me pick my own classes, and she made me hurt the only person who actually loved me."

"Trish…"

"No… I am nothing, I am a shell. She won, I give up." She said quietly.

"Trisha no. I won't let you." Randy cried.

He pulled her to him, letting her wrap her arms around his shoulder pulling her into his lap. Letting the small women cry.

"Randy I love you so much." She whispered.

"I love you too, baby." He said as he nuzzled her head. "Trish let me take you away. You need to leave her she is killing you. Please let me take care of you, I'll protect you."

"But Momma.."

"No Trish please, I can't see you live like this anymore. Will leave this town, we'll start over. We will be together. But has to be your choice, I will not be another person to make decisions for you. I'll go anywhere with you baby."

"Randy..I…" What would her mother do without her? Would she move on or would she spend the rest of her life hating Trish for leaving.

Could she go back to that home where everything was controlled and unhappy for her mother or would she take a chance and live a life she only dreamed.

It really wasn't a hard decision. She may regret it some day, but she couldn't go back. She would die if she did.

"Can we leave now?"

* * *

_**Jules**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Extreme Dreams**

**Author:** Juliette

**Rating: **Teen with Mature Themes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you see in this fiction. They are the property of WWE and to themselves. So please do not sue me. Because all you will get from me is student loans and a very fat black and white cat named Max. And my new babies Haley, Nathan (For my OTH love) and Randy (After Orton). I have a real big crush on him at the moment lol.

**Author's Note:** I have decided to be stupid and open up to this diva one shot series to all the divas. I know I said that this would be only the 4 core divas but I have some different muses. So now it is a Diva one-shot series that is right any diva you want to see well just say something and I will try to work with it. I will even be willing to do couples I really do not like such as, Edge and Lita, Trish and Batista if you want to see them so just send a request in.

Also I want to say since I got one review asking about Jericho with few different diva's I said that this would be a series fic, so pretty much any diva could be with a number of the superstars.

And look another wrestling verse fiction lol.

* * *

**Extreme Dreams**

Amy Dumas was tired.

She was tired of boos, tried of the jeers, tried of being called a slut.

She never thought that when she first made the decision to be with Adam that it would determine the rest of her career. She didn't know how girls like Trish and Melina did it, going out there every night, hearing millions of people scream insult after insult at them until they were blue in the face.

She would never get use to it.

All she ever wanted was to be a female wrestler; no all she ever wanted to be was a Wrestler.

But now all she did was stand there make faces and sometimes if she was lucky make a couple of crude comments and then go back to being a piece of arm candy.

But no Lita was no longer the punk extreme diva that kicked ass, she was a girl who walked down to the ring and watched her "boyfriend" call people names.

She was forced to watch the diva's division fall apart when Trish had gone out on injury, and then watch it as the blonde and Victoria tried to put it back together.

The tired women sighed miserably as she closed the women's locker room door and leaned against it. And in the end it was for nothing. She and Adam were no longer together, hadn't been together since the whole thing blew up in their faces.

But instead of it going away quietly like she had hoped, it only intensified.

Vince then had the stroke of genius to bring Matt back.

Everything seemed to just get worse, not only did she had to deal with being with Adam every Monday night which was strained to say the least, but now she had to face the man she had cheated on.

He hated her now, she knew he did. He never looked at her anymore, even when they did their promos together he would always look beyond her, never meeting her eyes. She would be mature enough to say it did hurt. She had loved him for five years and deep down she would always love him.

But she had needed more then he could give her.

She had once thought Adam would be able to give her that but then when everything was said and done, she had realizes real fast that he would never be able to fill that spot in her heart.

She was starting to come to terms with the reality that there might not be that person out there for her after all.

"Amy?"

She jerked silently and smiled softly when she met the concerned eyes of Rob Szatowski better known to his fans as RVD. He had only just started traveling with the company after his knee injury. Missing out on all the backstage gossip that seemed to surround her of late.

"Ames you all right?" He asked concerned when she had said nothing.

"Fine, just a little tired." She said trying to sound happy. But unlike many others Rob had known her to long for her to fool him. She had met him during her early ECW days when she was a young girl just back from training in Mexico learning the business.

His laidback personality had always drawn her towards him; he just didn't care about things that seemed to worry other people. If he messed up a move yeah it sucked but he just have to improvise and make it work for him and usually it came out better when he did just that.

"Now we both know that's not true." He said with a small smiled as he wagged his finger at her. "Ames, come on talk to me."

"It's nothing. I'm just getting a little tired." She said quietly before turning slightly to walk past him down the hallway.

"You know their wrong."

She stopped suddenly and looked back at him confused.

"You're not a slut, Amy." He told her as he walked the small distance towards her.

She snorted humorlessly. "Well you seem to be in the minority on that."

"Amy, you are not a slut." He said as he grasped her chin with his fingers. "You're a human being that made a mistake. You shouldn't punish yourself."

"Well my mistake hurt a lot of people."

"All a part of being a part of the human race babe, we fuck up and then we fix it." He told her as he moved away from her.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one that has to do it."

"Yeah but I am the one that is going to help you." He said with a small smile when she chuckled.

"Why would you want do that?"

"Because you my friend." He told her simply.

Her heart swelled slightly, even though she would deny it till the day she died. "Your something Rob." She finally said after a beat.

"Yeah I know, what can I cay I'm One of a Kind." He told her as he pulled her with him. Walking towards the parking lot.

* * *

**_Jules_**

Ok I have a little treat for the readers of my "These Were the Days" fic. I have just received PSP X so I have lots of fun banner thing makers. So I have been doing a couple for my fics here is a peek of one of them.

h t t p // i mg . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / v 4 7 5 / L o v e L e i g h 3 3 1 / 8 9 7 2 9 1 1 3 . j p g

loose the spaces between and take a look. I am having way to much fun with these and well I just wanted to put it out there that I am willing to make banners for other stories if any of my readers have any out there.


End file.
